expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Home
|next = |image = 205.jpg |season = 2 |number = 5 }} "Home" is the fifth episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the fifteenth episode. It aired on February 22, 2017. Synopsis The Rocinante chases the asteroid Eros as it hurtles toward Earth as the UN considers how to destroy it. Recap and the Rocinante crew are both trying to grapple with the fact that Eros moved to evade the Nauvoo. But there's little time to marvel: powered by the protomolecule, Eros is heating up and moving fast. Back at the UN, everybody's going crazy with the reports that Eros is on the move. Avasarala tries to cool down any notions that Mars is behind it. Matters get even more tense when they find out that Eros is on a collision course with Earth. Seeing that he still has this malfunctioning nuke on his hands, Naomi devises a wonderfully terrible plan: Miller can crawl into the bowels of Eros, plant the bomb, and hopefully destroy the protomolecule. Errinwright wants to order a massive missile attack to take out Eros before it reaches Earth. Meanwhile, Avasarala wants to make sure Mars doesn't take the missile launch as an act of aggression. Miller climbs up into the bowels of Eros station. He has a close call with re-setting the nuke timer, and then he starts hearing voices. He's also starting to see pieces of the protomolecule floating all around. As both Fred Johnson and the Rocinante crew look on with worry, the United Nations launches their massive missile strike towards Eros. But as the missiles make their way across space, Eros suddenly disappears from RADAR. Chaos descends again. The UN is worried, but Fred sends them a message: Eros is off RADAR, but the Rocinante still has visual on it. It's still there. They can guide the missiles to it, but the UN must give Fred the controls for the missiles. Avasarala advocates for Fred and wants to communicate with the Rocinante crew. Holden relays a message back to the UN, asking Avasarala to trust him with this mission. The request works: Avasarala vouches for Holden to the Security Council. On Eros, Miller is getting closer to the center, and the protomolecule is all around him. With a ticking clock now on them, Naomi tells Miller he better fasten his pace. As the missiles and the Rocinante start to give chase, Eros starts accelerating again. The Roci can't afford to lose a visual, so Alex increases the acceleration to match Eros. He warns the crew that if they keep increasing the G-force, they're all going to end up unconscious. Holden gives the order: full speed ahead. Everyone on Earth is evacuating the planet. Avasarala gets on the phone with her husband, and they fight through the comm delays to say what might be their last goodbyes to each other. On Eros, Miller starts to make out the voices he's hearing. It's Julie Mao. As her "catch me if you can" echoes in his ears, he comms to Naomi that he thinks Julie's consciousness is still alive in the ship. He deduces that when the protomolecule infected her, she infected it back. He thinks that Julie is the one steering the ship right now. Miller wants Alex to brake and stop chasing Eros. Eros will find a way to evade the missiles regardless. Miller thinks he can get Julie to stop Eros herself. Alex assents and taps the brakes. As Eros speeds away, Fred agrees to trust what Holden is doing and sends the Earth missiles out into space. Miller makes it to the Blue Falcon, where Julie was first infected with the protomolecule. There he finds Julie - or rather her consciousness inside a body made of protomolecule. He wakes her up and makes a proper introduction. Miller tries to convince Julie to steer the ship off someplace safe. Julie doesn't think she can control it. Miller tells her she's not alone, places her hand on the nuke, and takes off his helmet. He kisses her, and they wait in each others arms. Avasarala on Earth, Fred Johnson on Tycho, the crew aboard the Rocinante - everyone looks on as Eros guides itself into a collision with Venus. With Miller and Julie Mao aboard, the asteroid station explodes upon impact with the planet, killing them both. Cast *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Florence Faivre as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *Byron Mann as *Nick E. Tarabay as *Cara Gee as *Brian George as Arjun Rao Co-Starring *Alden Adair as *Andrew Rotilio as *Carlos Gonzalez-Vio as *Conrad Pla as *Eli Martyr as Onudo *Ethan Hektor as Young *Jonathan Whittaker as Secretary General *Kataem O'Connor as Young *Tracey Ferencz as U.N. Advisor Notes *The Diogo character appears and is credited in the episode but, has no speaking part. He stands outside Cortázar's cell as Fred Johnson comes to ask about stopping Eros' movement along the collision trajectory with Earth. *The Onudo character appears as a deceased and hence uninfected human specimen on Eros. Trivia *This episode concludes the book Leviathan Wakes. * In the following gallery, the prisoner Cortázar is using http://www.quantumdiaries.org/2010/02/14/lets-draw-feynman-diagams to work out a solution to a problem. A Feynman diagram, is a visual representation of the interaction between subatomic particles (i.e. combine, decompose, absorb or releasing photons, etc.). * Feynman laid the groundbreaking research of what would become known as "nano-technology". His seminal work was addressed in a lecture given at Caltech " There's Plenty of Room at the Bottom " S02E05-006.png S02E05-007.png S02E05-008.png S02E05-009.png S02E05-010.png Media |-|Images= S02E05-001.png S02E05-002.png S02E05-003.png S02E05-004.png S02E05-011.png S02E05-012.png S02E05-013.png S02E05-014.png S02E05-015.png S02E05-016.png S02E05-017.png S02E05-018.png S02E05-019.png S02E05-020.png S02E05-021.png S02E05-022.png S02E05-023.png File:Portable nuclear charge on Eros.jpg S02E05-024.png S02E05-025.png S02E05-026.png File:Roci chasing Eros.jpg S02E05-027.png S02E05-028.png S02E05-029.png S02E05-030.png File:Eros approaching Venus.jpg S02E05-031.png Tycho-stn-01.png Tycho-stn-02.png Tycho-stn-03.png Tycho-stn-04.png Tycho-stn-05.png Tycho-stn-06.png Tycho-stn-07.png Tycho-stn-08.png Tycho-stn-09.png Tycho-stn-10.png Tycho-stn-11.png Tycho-stn-12.png Tycho-stn-13.png Tycho-stn-14.png Tycho-stn-15.png Eros-bts-01.png Eros-bts-02.png Eros-bts-03.png Eros-bts-04.png Eros-bts-05.png Eros-bts-06.png Eros-bts-07.png Eros-bts-08.png Eros-bts-09.png Eros-bts-10.png Eros-bts-11.png Eros-bts-12.png Eros-bts-13.png Jm-ps-01.png Jm-ps-02.png Jm-ps-03.png Jm-ps-04.png Jm-ps-05.png Jm-ps-06.png Jm-ps-07.png Jm-ps-08.png Jm-ps-09.png Jm-ps-10.png Jm-ps-11.png Venus-td-01.png Venus-td-02.png Venus-td-03.png Venus-td-04.png Venus-td-05.png Venus-td-06.png Venus-td-07.png Venus-td-08.png Venus-td-09.png Venus-td-10.png Venus-td-11.png Venus-td-12.png Venus-td-13.png Venus-td-14.png |-| Videos= ;Cast interviews File:The_Expanse_Season_2_Episode_5_Review_w_Dominique_Tipper_AfterBuzz_TV|Feb 23, 2017 by AfterBuzz TV ;Other File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_the_Expanse_Season_2,_Episode_5_Syfy File:The_Expanse_-_Home_Ending_(Eros_hits_Venus) External links Season 2 Episode 5 - Home References Cast credits on-screen File:S02E05-MidrollCredits 00.png|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson|link=Fred Johnson (TV) File:S02E05-MidrollCredits 01.png|Byron Mann as Admiral Augusto Nguyẽn|link=Augusto Nguyen (TV) File:S02E05-MidrollCredits 02.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar|link=Cotyar (TV) File:S02E05-MidrollCredits 03.png|Cara Gee as Drummer; Brian George as Arjun Rao/Avasarala File:S02E05-ClosingCredits 00.png Category:Season 2